Jewel of the Water
by SparklesAreMyLife
Summary: Nemireth has always despised the royal family of Mirkwood. What will happen when she finds the Prince of Mirkwood near death? Will she save him, or leave him to die? And what about her mysterious powers? Follow Nemireth as she struggles to accept herself, as well as the world around her.


**Warnings: Tenth Walker, Legomance**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Lord of the Rings. All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

Chapter 1

Nemireth watched the dark and quiet forest from her position in a tall tree. All seemed peaceful that evening, but she could sense that something was amiss. Her instincts told her to run, but her body willed her to stay. She had pushed herself extra hard in her training earlier that morning, and she was now experiencing the effects that came from such a strenuous workout. Nemireth knew deep down that she should refrain from working too hard, to avoid risking her health, but training was the only way she could effectively release tensions and channel her energy. She ignored her aching muscles and shifted positions.

_This is what I wanted_, she told herself sternly. _It is why I left, and so I must persevere_.

Nemireth considered herself a warrior elf. She had grown up in the forest of Mirkwood with her family, where it was unheard of for a woman to wield any weapon other than a kitchen knife. She scowled as she reminisced on the nonexistent women's rights that were in place in Mirkwood. There, a woman was completely dependent on her husband or family. She had decided that the King of Mirkwood was a complete fool to create such laws. Anyone who could treat their citizens like that must be absolutely inconsiderate. Therefore, Nemireth held an enormous grudge against the entire royal family of Mirkwood. Those laws had left her dependent on her father.

_And with a father like mine, that is not a good situation to be in. _

A sharp crack of a twig snapped her out of her thoughts. The elleth quickly turned her head toward the direction the sound came from. She heard the unmistakable sound of someone hissing in pain. Nemireth quickly dismounted from the tree and made her way over the the place the injured being was in. As she neared the area, she could see the dark outline of an elf hunched over in pain. She hurried over to his side.

"What happened?" asked Nemireth. She drew in a breath as the elf began to cough up blood. She pulled him upright and saw a huge gash, running from his right shoulder across his chest all the way down to the bottom of his ribs. As she reached out to move his clothing out of the way, the elf gasped in pain.

"O..orcs... com...coming... this.. w..way...", he managed to wheeze out a few words. "Save... your... self...".

Nemireth frowned. There was no way she was going to leave this poor elf alone in the forest at the mercy of the orcs.

"You're right," she said grimly. "I am going to save myself. And I'm saving you with me."

She hoisted him off of the ground with little effort.

_Well_, she thought,_ all that training has become very useful. _

With that thought, Nemireth sprinted for the nearest place with a healer.

"You're in luck," she told the elf, "Rivendell is less than a day's journey ahead of us."

The blond elf opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it as he decided that it would be better to keep silent. Nemireth saw the elf begin to doze off as she carried him. She had questions for him, but she figured she should let him rest before bombarding him with them. Instead, Nemireth focused on outrunning the orcs that were following her.

She had been running at a steady pace for about three hours when the ellon began to wake up.

"What's... go...ing ... on?" he choked out. "Where... am... I..? Who... a..are... you?"

Nemireth chuckled. _Inquisitive, is he?_

"I was about to ask you that myself", she said. "And since I'm the one who saved your life, I think you get to answer me first."

Nemireth wasn't sure if he'd heard her, since he didn't respond, but a few minutes later, he opened his mouth to speak.

"L.. Legolas.", he coughed. "My... na..me... is... Legolas, and... I... am... the... Pr...ince... of Mirk...wood."

**A/N - Reviews are greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think! Should I continue? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
